Salty Coffee
by subhsresaha
Summary: Meeting you was my fate.. liking you was a choice.. but falling in love with you.. I had no control over... * Entry for Salt challenge *


**Author's Note- ** Hey friends... I am here again to disturb you all with my poor ideas... This is my entry for salt challenge... So, what are you waiting for..start reading... and sorry if there is any mistake...

* * *

" **Salty Coffee "**

"_Mamma..plz…I want to meet him…yes, I do have faith on your decision and I have accepted it.. but how can I marry an unknown person …whom I haven't seen in my life… before starting a new life I must know the person to whom I am getting married…_" She pleaded her mother in an arguing manner.

Her mother seems to be an understanding lady..so, she allowed her to meet her would be husband…before their marriage…

He met her in a coffee shop which was near her home… he travelled a long distance to reach their destination only because she can spend a little more time with him… He was so understanding…

They were sitting in a nice well decorated coffee shop… at first he was very nervous to say anything… She was also feeling uncomfortable and was thinking.. "_plz let me go home…"_

She was simple but so outstanding… many people in the café was shooting a look at her… while he was so normal and innocent, that nobody pays attention to him…

He initiated the conversation by ordering two cups of coffee in broken words_.." two..cu.. cu..cups of coffee…plz.."_

They talked with each other …and as time passed all the hesitation and nervousness was fading... they were interrupted when the waiter came to serve their order…

Suddenly he asked the waiter, _" Would you plz give me some salt? I would like to put it in my coffee…"_

Everybody stared at him , its so strange….

His face turned red but still he put the salt in his coffee and drank it…

She asked him out of curiosity.."_Why you have this strange habit?" _

" _when I was a little boy.. I used to live in a small village near the sea coast… I liked to play in the sea.. I could feel the taste of the sea… just like the taste of the salty coffee… Now when I am in the city …I have the salty coffee …it reminds me of my childhood days…my birthplace… I miss my village so much… I miss my parents who still live there…"_ He replied…and while saying this tear filled in his eyes…

She was deeply touched by his confession… that's his true feeling…from the bottom of the heart… A man who can tell out his homesickness… to a girl…in his first meeting… he is so genuine.. he must be a person who loves home, family..and most importantly values of relationship…

She was finding a man like him only…and from the bottom of the heart she was thanking her mother to find a life partner like him… He is just like her type…

Then she also started to speak…spoke about her family…her childhood…and about her likings..and so on…

That was really a nice talk..also a beautiful start to their story… After that they got married…she found that… actually he was a man who meets all her demands…

He has tolerance… was kind hearted…warm..and caring… He was such a good person….

Then the story was just like other married couple…they were living their happy life... And every time she made coffee for him..she put some salt in it..as she knew that's the way he liked it…

Not only him… after their marriage…she has also made it a habit of drinking salty coffee with him…

…

…

It was a day after their 16 years of marriage… Both of them were enjoying the first rain of that season…and it was accompanied by their special salty coffee…

Both the coffee cups were placed side by side… mistakenly he took a sip from her cup… he was left in shock..when he found the similar taste in his Mrs.'s coffee.. he doesn't have the idea from when and why she used to take that salty coffee...

" _Manisha…why are u taking this salty coffee?"_ Fredrick asked her with an unbelievable tone…

" _I tried to tell you the truth many time…but I was too afraid to do that..as I never tried to hurt your feelings… On our first meeting.. I found it very wired that how can a person take coffee with salt…but after your explanation I found myself to be so wrong…and I don't know… when and how I fall in love with you.. and also with your habits… at first I don't like the salty coffee… what a strange bad taste… But I have had the salty coffee for my whole life… since I knew you…"_ She replied with full of love and affection…

"_But…why are you taking so much trouble for me… I am sorry… If I came to know this fact earlier..I would never allow you to change your Habit…"_ he answered…

" _No…no.. plz.. don't feel sorry.. I do everything for you… Having you in my life is the biggest happiness for my whole life… not only in this life.. for all the lives I want to be only Yours..and want to know you more and more.. love you more and more… even though I have to drink the salty coffee again… Do you understand Mr. Freedy_…" She replied hugging her husband…

" _I Love You too Mrs. Freedy_…" Tears were rolling down from his cheeks… He gave a sweet kiss on his beloved's forehead as they separate from their hug…

"_So Manisha… How's the taste of salty coffee?"_ He asked her mockingly…

She replied.. _" It is Sweet…"_

* * *

**A/N- **So, how was it? liked it or not? plz.. plz...**Read & Review...**

**luv u all.. Tkcr..**

**SS**


End file.
